As display panels for displaying an image, there are known a display apparatus that makes use of an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) and a display apparatus that makes use of an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display). Many display apparatuses include a display unit in which data lines each connected to a plurality of pixels arranged in a column direction and scanning lines each connected to a plurality of pixels arranged in a row direction are disposed and in which the pixels are arranged at intersections of the data lines and the scanning lines.
In the case of so-called line sequential scanning, a scanning line driving unit sequentially selects scanning lines in response to a scanning line driving signal, and a data line driving unit outputs a data line drive signal (a gradation signal) for one scanning line to the respective data lines, whereby the display of each dot, i.e., pixel, is controlled.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-232074 discloses a technology in which, in order to improve the delay in the rise of pixel light emission attributable to the parasitic capacitance of a display panel, all scanning lines are connected to a reset potential during a blanking period occurring when the selected state of a scanning line is shifted to the next scanning line.
Japanese Patent Application Publication 2003-288053 discloses a technology in which a reverse bias voltage of a light emitting element is lowered during the dimmer control (also called “dimming”) that the entire display is set at low luminance.
Japanese Patent Application Publication H11-45071 discloses a technology in which all scanning lines are set at an H-level potential during a blanking period occurring when the selected state of a scanning line is shifted to the next scanning line.
In the case of a passively-driven OLED display apparatus, e.g., a vehicle-mounted display apparatus, it is required to switch high-luminance display drive and low-luminance display drive depending on the brightness of the surroundings.
For example, during the daytime, high-luminance display (e.g., normal luminance display) is performed in order to ensure visibility. However, during the nighttime, dimming (low-luminance display) is performed because normal luminance is too high in the nighttime.
If the entire luminance is lowered to some extent by virtue of the dimming, there is sometimes the case that the gradation collapse occurs and the display quality decreases.